Forsaken
by Porcelain Prayer
Summary: One-shot. Severus faces Voldemort for the last time.


A/N: Not my songs... in fact I stole one from another fic that I read (whoops!) but then again, they stole it too... anyway, getting it out of the way... I own nothing here except the plot.

Story takes place between Chapter 28-33 in Order of the Phoenix, when Snape stops giving Harry Occlumeny lessons. One shot story.

**WARNING**: _Implied_ rape

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_It's the heart afraid of breaking,_

_that never learns to dance._

_It's the dream afraid of waking,_

_that never takes the chance._

_It's the one who won't be taken,_

_who cannot seem to give._

_And the soul afraid of dyin'_

_that never learns to live._

Severus walked alone through the corridors, candle in hand, cursing. He hated having night duty at Hogwarts, and even more so since his Mark had began to burn weeks before. Every step he waited for a sharp burn, and only when his mind decided it would not come: is when it spread throughout his arm.

You would think that after decades the pain would be repeating sense of torture that he'd get use too; however, each time it was a fresh stab. Years and years of torture showed on his hard face, the lines growing deeper each year.

_When the night has been too lonely,_

_and the road has been too long,_

_and you think that love is only_

_for the lucky and the strong,_

_just remember in the winter,_

_far beneath the snows,_

_lies the seed with the sun's love,_

_in the spring becomes the rose._

A new sensation came over Severus, as he began to turn into his chambers for the night, and he let of a gasp of pain. Rolling up his sleeve, just to be sure, his eyes fell upon the Mark, which had turned pitch black.

A wave of horror washed over him as he sent a silent message to Dumbledore, explaining where he was. He then ran the fastest he ever had in his life to his chamber, grabbed his robes and mask, and used the secret passage- way from his quarters into Hogesmede.

_Don't waste your tears on sorrow_

_Weighing in from your past_

_everyone has a broken wish_

_fallen beyond their grasp_

Throwing the robes over himself, he glanced from left to right and put his mask on. The Final Call broke his skin, and he began to bleed. Wincing from the sudden tear of skin, he apparated to the graveyard with tears in his eyes.

" Ah, Severus! Late again I see," hissed the Dark Lord, sitting on top of his father's tombstone, eyes as piercing as the full moon.

"My Lord, my deepest apologies..." Severus fell to his knee's in front of his master, aware of the stares from the other members.

He knew it was coming, and lied flat on his stomach for his master's own sick pleasure. It was best that he did what he could to make his Lord happy. He extended his arms and legs slowly. This alone would allow the pain to stab more menacingly through his body. He waited for a few moments, for the sick cry of _"CRUCIO!", _but it never came.

_Embrace it,_

_Sleeping so long._

_Taking off the mask,_

_At last, I see._

_My fear is fading,_

_I can't speak it._

_Or else you will dig my grave,_

_You feel them finding,_

_Always whining,_

_Take my hand now,_

_Be alive._

He was shaking very violently, like that of a small child. He looked up slowly, though regretting it with each movement, in to the deep red eyes. Long black strands of hair fell into his face, and he looked down ashamed.

"Why Severus, why so scared, hmm?" Voldemort jumped off the stone and bent down in front of him. It was sickening; he looked and spoke to him like a mother who was comforting a child with a nightmare.

Severus felt the weakest he ever had in his life, but he knew he mustn't show it. He was expected to be strong, and willful. He sighed in his mind and sat up, looking Voldemort into his eyes.

"That's better," he said, touching his face. Icy coldness spread through Severus' face. He shivered, and knew that behind his hood, Voldemort was smiling. "Now, your punishment..."

Severus expected him to yell an unexpected curse, but instead he heard someone else scream. A girl, young, scared, crying...a voice he knew...

Lucuis Malfoy dragged a young, black haired girl into the circle of Death Eaters and dropped her at Voldemort's feet.

_I'm over it_

_Why can't we be together? _

_Endlessly_

_Sleeping so long _

_Taking off the masks_

_At last I see_

Severus looked into his sister's face, knowing that she had no idea, that it was his face lay behind the mask. Voldemort signaled for him to get up, and his stomach dropped, thinking of what he had to do.

"Lucuis...if you will..." Voldemort said, laughing.

Malfoy left the circle, which was closed almost instantly. Snape looked from Voldemort, from Lucuis, and then back.

"My Lord, please...please don't do this. She doesn't deserve-"

"_CRUCIO!"_

Severus fell the ground, but refused to scream. His mouth tightly closed, all that could be heard were grunts and inner moans. Voldemort turned away, forgetting to take the spell off.

_Fallout,_

_That they left here from the time before._

_Fall down,_

_This throb-throb-throbbing war._

_Reach out,_

_But the words are so empty._

_Fall then,_

_And the edges fade to black._

Snape let out a scream of "No!" but no one had heard him. Everything was focused on Lucuis now inches away from the girl. He raised his hand and chords flew from nowhere, bounding and gagging Snape. He advanced to the girl, who was now crying hysterically, aware of what was about to occur.

" _No! Please! Oh God, please help me! Someone help me!"_

Severus closed his eyes as he heard the sound of ripping fabric, and fresh screams. He silently begged God to let his sister forgive the person behind this.

_Blurry eyes growing weak,_

_fading with the light of time._

_Piercing nothing to redeem,_

_the emptiness with lies._

_Pride has raped the sorrowed heart,_

_and stolen what I love._

_Though the cut is digging still,_

_how much deeper it could go..._

The ropes holding him down dug into his skin every time he thrashed around. He needed to save his sister- he owed it to her...

" You see what _God _has given you?" Voldemort laughed.

Severus stopped thrashing once he heard the disgusting cheers and claps of the crowd and muffled screams. It was done. Over. He couldn't save her in time.

A single tear ran down his cheek, and suddenly he was over come with anger. Through the sharp stabs of pain he made his way off the ground. One or two death eaters glanced at him, looked back to his sister, then realizing what was happening, looked back at him.

Eyes still closed, he made his way towards the sounds, stumbling over small graves and stones. He didn't hear the laughter coming from Voldemort as he told the other death eaters what happened to traitors. To those who chose their 'fake families' before his real one.

He slowly raised his wand, and looked at Snape, trying to think of one good reason to keep him. What did he want with a traitor?

Coming up with nothing he snickered. Somewhere in his mind a young voice had rung " A traitor dies a traitors death." He repeated the very words to Severus, before bringing down his wand.


End file.
